Little Do You Know
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: A story about betrayal and learning how to let go of the past... [LaLu story]
1. Time

**A/N;** _I wrote this story after being inspired by the song "Little Do You Know" by Alex & Sierra._

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy, my delicate marionettes!**_

 _ **~MrsPuppetEx**_

* * *

Lucy knew he wouldn't be home for hours yet. She had time to pack her things and have Virgo store them for her in the spirit world until she figured things out.

Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she wrote a letter for him to find. This was the last thing she would say to him for a long time and it needed to word everything in a way that he wouldn't chase after her. That was the last thing she needed, a dragon slayer hunting her down.

She'd tried, Mavis knew Lucy had given it her all by giving him the benefit of the doubt, but it had been hell for the emotionally broken blonde. She couldn't put on the façade any longer. It hurt her entirely too much.

He'd been upfront about the cheating when she had confronted him. That was probably why she had been able to forgive him so easily, the honesty.

If ever he was anything, it was honest. He wouldn't deny the truth and had told her everything when she'd asked him about it. Though, they both knew, it had killed her a little inside to have her worst fears be confirmed.

Lucy touched a hand to her stomach, she had someone other than herself to worry about and she couldn't let herself stay if she would only be dwelling on the past. It had been almost a year since the incident and she just couldn't let it go, no matter how hard she'd tried.

She knew that it would be difficult on her for a while. That's why she'd borrowed some money from the Master and would be taking shelter with Sabertooth. She just needed to get away and let herself decide if staying with him would be the best option.

She brushed a hand across Loke's key as she looked around the home she'd made with the man she loved with all her heart. It was perfect, exactly as she'd dreamed of for so long. Too bad it was hard for her to only see the home when all she saw was that man with one of her best friends over each and every surface.

Her loyal lion spirit emerged and held an out of character grim expression on his face. "Lucy, please make sure this is what you want," Loke said. "I don't want you to regret doing this."

The Stellar Mage shook her head, "Loke, it's not what I want but I need to leave. I can't keep staying in this house knowing what happened here…"

The ginger haired spirit sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hope that you know what you're doing because you can't just think of what's best for you anymore," He said gruffly.

"I am thinking of more than just myself," Lucy protested, her voice beginning to border on hysterics. How could she not consider all of the consequences of these actions? It's all that had filled her every thought for the past two weeks of planning.

Loke saw the pain in his master's face and knew she was considering the child just as much as herself but he had to make sure. "A child deserves both parents," His voice was low, almost a growl. He hated knowing what she was doing and not being able to change her mind.

"He will be allowed to see the baby no matter what happens," The blonde responded primly. "I'm not a fool, Loke. I would never stop my child from seeing their father."

With a heavy sigh, Loke wiped a hand over his face, "I just need you to try and reconsider. I don't think this is right, leaving without giving him a chance to talk you out of it himself." He'd grown to be friends with the father of his master's child. The man wasn't who he'd have chosen for Lucy, but he was trying to redeem himself from his past transgressions and Loke knew this would hurt the man so much more than the knowledge of what he'd done to hurt her in the first place.

"I can't face him, Loke," Fresh tears welled up in the blonde's eyes. She was tired of this same argument she'd had with the spirit every day since she'd made her decision. Why couldn't Loke just understand how bad she was hurting? How badly she just wanted to be able to forget being cheated on? How badly she just wanted to not picture the man she loved fucking her best friend?

She couldn't do anything else but give herself time away from him. She would be back before the baby was born and then she figured she would make her decision. She would either leave the man and only share a relationship with him as far as their unborn child was concerned, or she would be able to forget everything that had happened and allow her love for him to heal all of the wounds.

Knowing he couldn't talk her out of this, Loke dipped his head in a slight bow, "As you wish, Princess. We are all here for you if you need us." He vanished in a cloud of gold and Lucy was alone once more.

She touched the photographs on her dresser of all the happy times she'd shared with her team. The ones on the walls over her desk of her and the man she loved with everything she had. She knew this was the right decision, it had to be because it was about to happen, whether she would regret it later or not.

Lucy stood and walked out of the room, leaving behind her canary yellow diamond ring on her desk with a letter of goodbye addressed to the love of her life, Laxus Dreyar.


	2. Wait

Laxus walked into the small home he shared with his fiancé with a smile on his face. He'd finished his mission as quickly as he could to return to the woman he loved. He hated being away from Lucy, it made him antsy.

The moment he entered the house, he knew something was wrong. Her smell was faint, as if she had been gone for a few hours. Frowning, he made his way to the bedroom.

"Blondie?" He called out. "You here, babe?" The Lightning Slayer knew the answer but had to ask anyways.

He walked into the bedroom and his heart dropped to his stomach. There, on his favorite blonde's writing desk, were a letter addressed to him and her engagement ring.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he'd shared with Lucy, Laxus opened the pale pink envelope and read the letter from the woman he'd given his heart to. Tears dropped from his stormy blue-gray eyes as he realized the reason she'd left was because of something he'd tried so hard to fix.

 _Sparky,_

 _I've tried so hard to put what happened in the past. Forgiving, it seems, is so much easier than forgetting. I can't seem to let it go, living in this house and imagining everything that happened between you and Cana. I found out two weeks ago that I'm pregnant. I need time to decide if I can forget what happened. I'll return before the baby is born, so please don't chase after me. Just know that our child and I will be okay and that we'll be back._

 _Lucy_

Laxus gripped the paper tightly in his hand and roared out his pain. She'd left him. His light had left him because he'd fucked up, and fucked up bad.

The slayer got up and punched the wall, his fist going straight through to the other side with the force. He cried out his inner anguish as he put several more holes into the plaster, determined only to hurt the house rather than anything that belonged to Lucy. He would never damage anything of hers.

He'd tried for months to repair the damage that had been done by him sleeping with Cana. The brunette was no longer in the guild, she'd run off to Quatro Cerberus when their actions came to light and he hadn't spoken a word to her since.

He'd tried to do what he could to make Lucy realize he would never do anything to hurt her again. Once he'd realized she was his mate, he couldn't think straight and had tried to deny his own instincts. Sleeping with Cana hadn't been the best option as it had ruined one of Lucy's most cherished friendships.

Wiping away his tears, Laxus got himself together. He had to prove to Lucy he was serious about them. He wouldn't hurt her ever again and, now that he knew they were going to be parents, he was determined to make things work.

He'd give her time to think and in that time, he'd plan on how to win back his woman.


	3. Drowning

Six months, five days. That's how long it had been since Lucy had left him.

Laxus had gone the very next day to look for a house that would be perfect for the woman he loved. Not finding anything suitable, he had bought land in the wooded area nearby the guild and had a home built.

It wasn't anything too grand, as he knew his blonde wouldn't like anything that reminded her of the life she'd run away from years ago. No, instead it was a single story log cabin with four bedrooms, a large kitchen, both a living room and den, office that doubled as a library for her, and a master bathroom that held the best garden tub he could find.

He was putting the final touches on the nursery he'd set up in the room directly across from the master bedroom. He'd learned from Levy that their baby would be a girl and so, the pink that Lucy loved so much was prominent in the star and rose themed nursery.

Finding a way to meld two of the things the woman loved so much was difficult, but he'd finally figured out a way. It was absolutely perfect and Laxus hoped that the Stellar Mage would love not just the room, but the whole house.

He'd put the old house up for sale the very day following her departure. She didn't like the memories there? He'd make a place where they could create new ones, whether together or not. He wanted to make sure the woman he loved and their child didn't want for anything in the world and it was important to him for him to be a better father than Ivan had been to him.

"It's beautiful, Laxus."

The blond slayer turned to see one of his oldest friends in the doorway. Mira had become his backbone these past few months. She was what he'd needed to help get his head on straight.

As soon as he'd mentioned his idea, the demon had been all for it, the hopeless romantic she was. True, she probably would have helped anyways, but because it was Laxus and Lucy, the woman had taken it upon herself to push her way in to helping Laxus every step of the way.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked her hopefully. It was all for Lucy and he hoped with all his heart that she would see what he'd done for her and their daughter and she would decide that she could forget his past transgressions.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Mira said with a soft smile.

"Tomorrow," He breathed out. Lucy was returning tomorrow.

Mavis, he hoped that things would go his way, for once in his life.


	4. Love

**A/N;** _And we have the finally chapter! Be sure to let me know what you think of the ending!_

* * *

Lucy stepped off the train, her hand protectively placed on her hugely swollen belly. At seven months pregnant, she shouldn't have been traveling, but she couldn't wait any longer.

Levy had told her what Laxus had been up to since she'd left and the Celestial Spirit Mage had finally caved. The man obviously loved her and would do anything for her and their daughter.

She needed to see him.

Lucy made her way through the streets of Magnolia towards the guild, hoping to catch her slayer off guard there. She had told Levy that she would be back tomorrow, but she honestly couldn't wait any longer.

Every moment she'd spent away from the man she loved had hurt like a thousand hot knives in her gut. The first time she'd felt their daughter kick, she'd had the urge to find him so he could feel. She just needed him there with her.

Thinking that she would do better to find him with her spirits' help so she wouldn't waste her energy by looking in the wrong places, she summoned Loke. The man appeared before her with a huge smile on his face, something he'd regained over the past few months very slowly.

"Princess, we're back in Magnolia," He rasped with tears in his voice.

Lucy nodded, "I need you to go to the guild and find out where Laxus is. I don't want to go on a wild goose chase in my condition."

When the spirit vanished, Lucy sat on a bench nearby so that she could rest her feet a moment. Her ankles were starting to swell and she felt the need to pee. She decided that peeing was more important and ungracefully wobbled to her feet once more to search for a restroom.

Just as Lucy was walking out of the café where she'd been gratefully allowed to use the facilities, Loke appeared back in front of her. "He's at the house, I've got the address so I can take you there," He said.

Lucy shook her head, "I need to do this alone, Loke. Give me the address and I'll go myself. I'll call one of you guys if I get lost or too tired to walk." The last part was something she'd had to promise because all of her spirits were becoming increasingly overprotective of herself and the baby.

Loke handed her a slip of paper with Kinana's prim writing on it and vanished in his cloud of gold dust.

Lucy approached the house that she'd been given the address to and her heart leapt to her throat. It was gorgeous. A single story log cabin stretched over the land that was snug in the woods near the guild. It was a fast walk to get to Fairy Tail and she'd had to be sneaky so that she wouldn't accidentally run into any of her friends.

Walking up to the door, the blonde braced herself with a steady breath and knocked firmly. It took a moment for the door to open, and when it did, she felt tears prick her eyes when she saw Mira there.

Had she been in the frame of mind she'd been in six months ago, she would have thought that Laxus was sleeping with the white haired Take-Over Mage. Now? She knew that Mira had helped with what Laxus had done for her and was officially married to none other than Bickslow. The pairing was strange but somehow worked for the two.

"Lucy!" She screamed, pulling the heavily pregnant woman into her arms. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!"

"Hi, Mira," Lucy's voice wavered as her tears spilled over. Cursing her damn hormones, she pulled away from her friend, "I need to talk to him. Alone."

Nodding knowingly, Mira stepped outside and revealed Laxus who was standing directly behind her. "I'll be at the guild if anyone needs me," She said, giving Lucy a squeeze on the arm as she left.

"You built me a house?" Lucy asked the man she'd run away six months before.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Well, you and the baby."

"Freya," The mother of said baby informed him. Smiling when Laxus' face lit up. "Freya Rai Dreyar."

"You're naming our daughter after my mother," Laxus breathed out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was good news, right?

"I am," Lucy grinned at him.

"And lightning," He said.

"It seems fitting as the little brat keeps shocking my uterus," The blonde woman sounded almost annoyed as she revealed this fact.

Laxus chuckled, "Sounds like a child of mine." He stepped aside and allowed Lucy to walk past him into the house. "Before you see anything else, I have a room I'd like you to see."

He led the way through the house to the room he'd been in with Mira when he'd heard the knock on the front door. When he opened the pink painted door, Laxus stepped aside for the love of his life to see what he'd been most proud of in his accomplishments.

Lucy gasped when she saw the pink nursery. It was beautiful with stars and little pink and white roses everywhere. A mobile hung above the white crib with little stuffed representations of each of the Zodiac. The fluffy lion hanging in the middle.

She turned to the slayer behind her as she took in all of the things he'd put together in the nursery. The man had outdone himself, for sure.

Lucy beamed at him with fresh tears in her eyes. Then let out a little gasp of surprise. "Come here," She waved over the father of her child and when he approached, she grabbed his hand and placed it on the spot Freya was kicking.

Laxus' gasp of wonder was all she'd needed to hear to make Lucy know she was making the right choice. "Wow," Laxus said as he rubbed her belly gently. "Hi there, baby. I'm your daddy. I messed up and mommy took you and ran away for a little while, but I made you both a home while you were gone. I can't wait to meet you," He spoke softly to the baby within Lucy's womb.

"Laxus," Lucy said softly. "We need to talk about things."

He nodded and regretfully pulled his hands off her stomach. Straightening, he turned to walk out the door. "We can talk in the living room. Your feet have to be killing you right now," He said as if reading Lucy's mind.

She nodded and followed Laxus into the living area. The furniture was light and bright and, to the very vocal pleasure of the pregnant woman, comfortable as sin.

Lucy reached out for his hand and pulled Laxus down next to her, to his surprise. "I'm sorry I left the way I did," The Stellar Mage apologized as she allowed him to continue touching her stomach and feeling their baby kick.

"I understand why you did," He admitted. "I was hurt and angry and it felt like someone had ripped out my still-beating heart." Laxus took a trembling breath before continuing. "I realized that what I'd done to you was a lot worse than what I went through these past months and for that I'll forever be sorry. I want to make it up to you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me."

"Okay," Lucy said with a smile.

"I know I messed up and-" The slayer cut off as he looked up into her melted chocolate eyes. "What?"

"I'll let you make it up to me for the rest of your life," She responded.

Laxus' head swam at her words. She was taking him back. The woman he loved with everything he had, his mate, the mother of his unborn child, was going to forget what he'd done. He somehow felt inferior of her after all this time, much more than he had when they'd only been dating.

"You're sure?" Laxus asked her incredulously.

Lucy giggled softly and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm sure," She said before she placed her lips onto his.

For the first time in a year and a half, Lucy's heart wasn't heavy from the knowledge that she had been done wrong. She didn't think about everything that Laxus and Cana had done to her. She didn't picture them sleeping together in the house, for it wasn't that house they were currently in.

No, Lucy was with Laxus in the home he'd built for them to raise their child, and hopefully many more. And for that, she could forget the past just as easily as she'd forgiven him for it.

Everything was finally perfect.


End file.
